Sleater-Kinney
Sleater-Kinney foi unha banda de rock estadounidense formada en Olympia, Washington influenciada polo movemento riot grrrl dos anos 90. A banda trasladaríase posteriormente a Portland, Oregon. O nome do grupo deriva de Sleater-Kinney Road, unha rúa próxima a onde elas ensaiaban. O 27 de xuño de 2006 a banda anunciou a través da súa páxina web a súa separación por tempo indefinido. Biografía A banda emerxeu do movemento riot grrrl co seu primeiro álbum, Sleater-Kinney, editado por Chainsaw Records en 1995. Seguíronlle Call the Doctor (1996) e Dig Me Out (1997). En 1998 a banda gravou "Big Big Lights", o primeiro sinxelo compartido (con Cypher in the Snow) nunha serie de gravacións para unha asociación de mulleres tituladas Free to Fight, e editadas por Candy Ass Records. Os seus seguintes traballos achegaron á banda aos oíntes do mainstream, culminando en 2002 con One Beat. A banda, sen embargo, permaneceu fiel ás súas raíces independentes e feministas. A maioría dos seus álbumes dende Call the Doctor foron editados a través do selo independente Kill Rock Stars e o seu sétimo traballo, The Woods, foi editado pola Sub Pop. A banda foi fundada por Corin Tucker e Carrie Brownstein. Janet Weiss (de Quasi) tocou a batería dende Dig Me Out. Os anteriores bateristas foron Lora Macfarlane (que aparece en Sleater-Kinney e Call the Doctor), Misty Farrell e Toni Gogin. Tanto Brownstein como Tucker tocan a guitarra. Aínda que Sleater-Kinney non ten baixo, Tucker toca unha guitarra barítona, a miúdo facendo o mesmo papel que un baixo, e Brownstein afina a súa guitarra un tono máis baixo. Corin Tucker foi integrante da influínte banda de riot grrrl Heavens to Betsy. Carrie Brownstein estivo na banda de queercore Excuse 17. Aparte de tocar con Sleater-Kinney, Tucker tamén foi membro da banda Cadallaca con Sarah Dougher (membro de The Lookers). En 2000, as tres membros de Sleater-Kinney colaboraron con Robert Forster e Grant McLennan na agora desaparecida banda indie The Go-Betweens, participando na gravación de álbum The Friends of Rachel Worth. Sleater-Kinney foi teloneira de Pearl Jam en moitos dos seus concertos en norteamérica a principios do 2003. A experiencia de tocar en grandes escenarios é citada pola banda como parte da inspiración e motivación do seu último traballo, The Woods. O álbum foi editado no ano 2005, e representou un cambio do son respecto aos seus traballos anteriores. Nel a banda aposta por un son máis denso, pesado e distorsionado que toma como inspiración o rock clásico. Discografía Álbumes *''Sleater-Kinney'' - 1995 (Chainsaw Records) *''Call the Doctor'' - 1996 (Chainsaw Records) *''Dig Me Out'' - 1997 (Kill Rock Stars) *''The Hot Rock'' - 1999 (Kill Rock Stars) *''All Hands on the Bad One'' - 2000 (Kill Rock Stars) *''One Beat'' - 2002 (Kill Rock Stars) *''The Woods'' - 2005 (Sub Pop) Sinxelos *"You Ain't It/Surf Song" 1994 (Villa Villakula Records) *"One More Hour" 1997 (Matador) *"Little Babies" 1997 (Matador) *"A Quarter To Three" 1997 (Matador) *"Get Up" 1999 (Kill Rock Stars) *"You're No Rock 'n' Roll Fun" 2000 (Kill Rock Stars) *"Entertain" 2005 (Sub Pop) *"Jumpers" 2005 (Sub Pop) Ligazóns externas Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de Oregon